Mahora Academy :: Ouran Academy
by heroes1202
Summary: What happens when Class 3-A's girls meet the handsome faces of Ouran Academy's Host Club? Pure and fun insanity. Watch what happens as both sides enjoy their time together during Mahora Academy's spring break.


**_~ Mahora Academy :/: Ouran Academy ~_**

**_Part 1: A Date With Mahora! Here Comes the Host Club!_**

Our story begins in the lustrious halls of the beautiful Ouran Academy, where mostly the children of prominent famililes with lots of money flock to have fun and attend school. But even amongst all of the wealthy students in the academy, we turn our attention to the school's famous host club, led by Tamaki Suoh and his friends, including newest member Haruhi Fujioka. Today, the club had gathered together in their clubroom and were anxiously awaiting their "leader".

"Where's Tamaki? He's NEVER this late." Haruhi said, looking at a watch around her wrist. The twins glanced at her nearby and shrugged.

"Don't ask us. We have no idea where he is either." they said in unison. Haruhi looked nearby and saw Kyoya, writing away in his black book.

"Don't worry Haruhi. I'm sure he has his reasons. And if not, you can just slap him for being late. After all, isn't that what being a "girlfriend" entails?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi gasped, turning partially red under the eyes, before groaning.

"Since WHEN did I say I was Tamaki's girlfriend?!" she exclaimed. Just then, the doors to the clubroom bursted open and in came Tamaki.

"Everyone! Drop what you're doing! I have an announcement to make!" Tamaki called. The others quietly glared at Tamaki. Haruhi sighed.

"I can just tell, from the look on his face, that he's got another "crazy scheme" again." Haruhi thought. Mitskuni strolled over to Tamaki's side, asking what was up.

"Well, if you wish to know, it is THIS." Tamaki said, drawing an envelope from his pants pocket. Haruhi looked at it before Kyoya snatched it away.

"Hmm. It looks like we were sent an invitation from another school." Kyoya said, reading the front of the envelope. Tamaki snatched it back as Haruhi looked intrigued.

"How could you tell it was an invite Kyoya senpai?" she asked. Kyoya smirked and adjusted his glasses.

"You could call it a third instinct of mine." he said. Tamaki passed the envelope to Haruhi with a grin on his face.

"Kyoya's not far off there Haruhi. Take a look for yourself." he said. Deciding to take his word, Haruhi opened the envelope and took out the paper inside. It appeared to be a letter written to the club members.

_Dear Ouran Academy's Host Club,_

_My name is Ayaka Yukihiro, the daughter of the esteemed Yukihiro family and class representative of Class 3-A of Mahora Academy. As of late, the other girls of my class seemed to be losing their lack luster. I figured, as the kind hearted and generous class rep that I was, that I would do something to help raise their spirits. So, I would request your audience for a week's visit to our school. I know money is no problem with my family and we are willing to accomidate you with anything you may need. I hope to hear from you soon._

_~ Ayaka Yukihiro_

Haruhi was surprised that it was a letter from a girl at another school, inviting the Host Club to visit their school.

"Hmm. Well, I don't see why we can't squeeze in some time. After all, we haven't had anything major planned for the next week anyway." Kyoya said. Tamaki nodded.

"My thoughts exactly Kyoya. As you know, the purpose of this host club is to make every girl we meet happy. And this is no exception. So...men? Pack your bags! We will be taking a "field trip" next week to Mahora Academy." Tamaki explained. The others saluted as Haruhi looked on at the letter curiously.

"Huh...Mahora Academy? I swear that I've heard that name before." Haruhi thought.

**_~ A Week Later ~_**

We now come to Mahora Academy, inside the classroom of Class 3-A. Everyone was gathered together in the classroom, as was their professor, the young Negi Springfield.

"All right. Someone mind explaining to me WHY we're in class when its spring break?!" Asuna asked, seated in her chair next to Konoka. Negi looked across the room at Asuna and shrugged.

"I think this was Ayaka's doing. I dunno why...but she wanted me to make sure that we all met together today. But...don't get me wrong. Even I don't know what's going on." Makie explained. The other girls all glanced over at her, slightly spooking Makie.

"Come on Makie. You're Ayaka's little stooge. Don't tell me she didn't explain what all of this was about." Kakizaki asked. Makie groaned, turning red around the face.

"Since when was I her "stooge"?!" Makie asked. Natsumi looked to Chizuru, asking if Ayaka has acted any "stranger" than usual. But Chizuru simply answered that she seemed normal to her. Just then, they all saw Ayaka entering the classroom from the doorway.

"So there she is...the little craddle robber." Asuna grumbled. Konoka lightly chuckled as all eyes turned to Ayaka.

"Ayaka? I'm sorry to impose. But what exactly is going on? We are having spring break this week, so we have no classes." Negi asked. Ayaka chuckled.

"Oh professor. Can't a girl do something nice for her fellow classmates and professor? Consider this a "gift" for my favorite classmates." Ayaka chortled. Asuna groaned.

"Yeah right." she muttered. With a grin on her face, she turned back towards the door.

"Okay gentlemen! You may enter!" Ayaka called. Suddenly, as the door opened, everyone saw rose petals flowing across the room, almost as if blown about by a gust of wind.

"Are those rose petals?" Negi asked, watching as one drifted onto his desk. Following the petals was the sight of the Ouran Academy host club, led inside by Tamaki. A lot of the girls began to blush as the club entered. Once they were all inside, they turned towards the girls.

"Girls? Meet the Ouran High School Host Club. I invited them to spend spring break with us. And they are here for YOUR enjoyment." Ayaka bragged. Asuna couldn't believe her eyes, seeing all six handsome men before them.

"Greetings ladies." they said in unison. Negi looked in surprise at the group assembled at Ayaka's side.

"Ayaka? Who are these totally CUTE boys?" Makie asked, turning bright red. The cheerleaders nodded as well as Tamaki chuckled.

"We, my fair mademoiselle, are the Ouran Academy Host Club. To put it simply, we of the host club make it our sworn duty to make all women in this world happy. And, as such, we are here at your mercy." Tamaki explained. Haruhi glared at Tamaki and sighed.

"Oh geez. Here he goes...hamming it up again." she thought. Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he gave a warm hearted smile.

"To put it simply ladies, from the kindness of Miss Yukihiro, we were invited to spend spring break with the likes of her fellow classmates of Mahora Academy." Kyoya said. At that moment, the girls began squealing loudly.

"Oh wow! Pinch me! I must be dreaming!" Sakurako exclaimed. Madoka and Kakizaki nodded.

"This is...This has to be heaven! Six amazingly cute guys?! And they're here for US?!" Yuna asked. Ayaka chuckled.

"Now ladies, calm down. I know you're excited. But let's not forget who made this all possible." Ayaka announced. As the girls rose from their seats and gathered together with the Ouran members, Tamaki turned to Ayaka.

"Your classmates all seem like wonderful young ladies Miss Yukihiro. I would like to imply if we will be meeting your professor as well." Tamaki asked. Just then, he noticed Negi standing alongside his desk.

"Uhhh...t-that would be me. I'm Negi Springfield. I'm their teacher." Negi explained. The boys all looked back in surprise, mostly Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Wait. This KID is their teacher?" Hikaru asked.

"No way. He's got to be joking." Kaoru added. Ayaka chuckled as she placed her hand on Negi's shoulder.

"That is correct. This is Professor Negi Springfield, our young prodigy teacher." Ayaka explained. The club members remained quiet as they looked on at Negi.

"Well, this isn't the "strangest" thing I've seen. But I am rather curious." Kyoya said. But Hikaru and Kaoru both started to snicker, apparently not believing Ayaka. However, they both found themselves having their ears yanked on by Asuna.

"And exactly what is so funny you two?! Blondie is telling the truth! Negi's our teacher!" Asuna called. Haruhi gently tapped Asuna's shoulder.

"Sorry about them. That's just how these two act. We like to call them the "little devils". Anyway, hi. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. Thanks again for letting us come to visit your school." Haruhi said. Even after she was finished, Asuna quietly glared on at Haruhi. While they looked on, Asuna took a better look at Haruhi closer.

"Uhhh...I thought this was a club of boys. Are you...a girl?" Asuna asked. Tamaki and the others gasped as Asuna and Haruhi remained with eyes locked on each other.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
